Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for remotely controlling a mobile terminal of a watch type or an external device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Since a screen size of a mobile terminal is considerably smaller than that of a fixed device such as a TV, a PC and the like, it is difficult to observe details of a video. In order to observe details of a video, a user should apply a separate input for enlarging the video.
In order to portability or mobility of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a mobile terminal of a wrist-wearable type such as a wristwatch and the like.
However, since a size of a display unit of a watch type mobile terminal is very small due to its properties, it is difficult for a user to touch a screen. If a new input method for manipulating a watch type mobile terminal appropriately is developed, it may able to use the watch type mobile terminal further appropriately.
In addition, while a user wears watch type mobile terminal on a user's wrist, if a method of controlling an external device remotely based on reciprocal actions between the watch type mobile terminal and the external device is provided, it can be recognized as a significant function for providing user's convenience.